


Settembre

by Zamiel_Sama



Category: Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamiel_Sama/pseuds/Zamiel_Sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa storia l'ho scritta tempo fa è la mia prima fanfiction per quanto breve</p>
    </blockquote>





	Settembre

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia l'ho scritta tempo fa è la mia prima fanfiction per quanto breve

Aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, quel giorno, lo lasciava vagare sulle foglie e sugli alberi pensando a come si sarebbe sentito bene lì fuori. La nostalgia lo assalì di nuovo, la nostalgia delle giornate felici che aveva trascorso tra quegli alberi, le stesse giornate che ora gli erano state negate.

Cosa avrebbe dato per poter assaporare di nuovo quella libertà e quella spensieratezza, ma ora non poteva, era chiuso in quella stanza da ore sottoposto ad una vera e propria tortura; sapeva cosa volevano da lui ma non era disposto a cedere così facilmente.

Il filo dei suoi pensieri fu interrotto da una voce stridula e alterata:

“MELLO!!! Vorrei che stessi attento alla lezione se non ti è di troppo disturbo …”

Eh già, il ritorno a scuola è sempre difficile da digerire.


End file.
